Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Eggman is an evil genius bent on world domination in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series - although a universally evil (if slightly goofy) scientist and warlord in the cartoon series and early games Dr. Eggman has slowly become more of a "grey morality" character who will ally with Sonic when he feels the need to do so, though he is always a fairly treacherous "ally" and views Sonic as a worthy opponent but also a thorn in his side which must be eliminated. Dr. Eggman has a much different origin in the Archie comics and is in fact a completely different character from Dr Ivo Robotnik - though for the simplicity of this article we shall be address Dr. Eggman as he appears in the cartoons and videogames rather than the Dr. Eggman of Archie comics.. =Early Games= Known as "Dr. Ivo Robotnik" early on, Eggman didn't have much of a story going for him. In the first game he was a mad genius trying to rule the world, and was eventually foiled by Sonic. In the second game of the series, the good doctor takes Sonic's good friend Tails for randsom, asking for 6 Chaos Emeralds in return. In Sonic CD, Eggman arrives in a world with seven gems that can control time. Planning ahead, he created a robot sonic, dubbed Metal Sonic to keep him busy. In the third game, of the main story, after being defeated by Sonic, Eggman's space station, the Death Egg, started falling out of orbit, but instead of crashing, it lands on a floating island, which would later be known as Angel Island. Here he meets Knuckles the Echidna, the last member of his tribe, who was responsible for guarding the Master Emerald, which kept the island levitating. Eggman tricks Knuckles into believing that Sonic would come to steal his emerald, and so makes him Sonic's enemy. In the fourth game, after once again being defeated the Death Egg falls onto Angel Island once again, and lands in a crater. As he prepares his Death Egg for launch once again, he drops a bomb on Knuckles, which infuriates him and sends him on a search for Sonic. Cartoons Dr. Eggman has appeared in several Sonic cartoons, in most of the earlier cartoons however he is known as Dr Robotnik - this is due to the fact that he was not widely called Dr. Eggman outside of Japan for a fairly long period of time: the name change having been a recent development in his character (and met with varying reactions by fans) Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog This version of Dr Eggman (known as Dr Robotnik) was by far the goofiest and most cartoony of all incarnations - he was akin to a Looney Tunes style villain who had a manic love of everything "filthy" and "evil": his villainy was heavily played upon for comedic effect and he was far less intelligent than his other incarnations (though still a genius by the standards set out in that reality). He terrorised the inhabitants of Mobius much like he did in every other series but did so in much more madcap and unorthodox manner - his schemes were often foiled by an equally madcap incarnation of Sonic along with a younger Tails. This version of Dr Eggman was served by several "hench-bots" - the most famous of which are Grounder, Scratch and Coconuts. SatAM In stark contrast to this cartoony villian was the Dr Robotnik of the cartoon series commonly named "SatAM" by fans - this version was a merciless tyrant and an almost all-powerful dark lord: he was much more like the Archie comics version of Ivo Robotnik (who has since died) - throughout the series Dr Robotnik acted as a dictator who ruled over most of Mobius with his many machines, SWATbots and his hapless nephew turned lackey known as Snively. It is generally agreed by most that this version of Dr Robotnik / Eggman is the most openly malevolent and arguably one of the most powerful as he seemed to have much more political and military authority than other versions of himself had. yzXwutv0yy8 x4L4TSrDB4M B93QQvL0CGQ RyoMQg3d5cs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sega Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Important Category:Comedic Villain Category:Robot Pilots Category:Dictator Category:Warlords Category:Humanoid Category:Final Boss Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Rivals Category:Rivals